Surat Tak Berbalas
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Tulisan itu ditulis dalam selembar kertas putih oleh si gadis Cherry Blossom itu. Ia lalu memasukan kertas itu dalam amplop yang sudah ia persiapkan. Dia terus menunggu, dan menunggu sebuah balasan dari surat yang ia kirim kepada seorang pria yang berjasa itu./Oneshoot/RnR Please? :)


_Oni-san, aku harap, kau baik-baik saja disana. Aku disini baik. Teman-temanku sangat menyenangkan. Mereka selalu menghiburku disaat aku sedang kesepian. Kalau kakak bagaimana?_

_Oni-san, aku sangat penasaran dengan keadaanmu. Kapan kau pulang? Aku menunggu kedatangamu._

_Dari : adikmu yang paling cantik, Sakura Haruno_

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Tulisan itu ditulis dalam selembar kertas putih oleh si gadis Cherry Blossom itu. Ia lalu memasukan kertas itu dalam amplop yang sudah ia persiapkan. Sekarang, tinggal di kirim ke kotak pos terdekat.

"Semoga kakak cepat membalasnya," ujar gadis itu dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~A Naruto Fanfict~**

**Surat tak Berbalas © Shizuka Fuyuki Chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC,OC,AU,Typo(s),gaje, plot aneh, deelel**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and ... Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

'Teng ... Teng ... Teng ...' suara lonceng berbunyi, tandanya kegiatan sekolah telah usai. Seluruh siswa SMU Konoha berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas. Termasuk Sakura. Gadis bermata _onix_ itu kini sedang melangkah keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya.

"Kapan kak Sasuke akan pulang?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Aku ... tidak tau. Kak Sasuke belum juga membalas surat yang ku kirim sebulan lalu." Jawab Sakura lirih.

"Jangan khawatir, kakakmu pasti akan membalasnya suatu hari nanti." Ujar Hinata mencoba menghibur Sakura. Sakura hanya terenyum, melihat kedua temannya itu mencoba menghiburnya. Sekarang, Sakura memang sedang kesepian. Orangtuanya meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Kakaknya kini terpaksa bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di luar kota, untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Sakura kini tinggal sendirian bersama neneknya yang telah renta. Mereka hidup dalam kesendirian, tanpa ada perlindungan di usia yang belum memudahkan mereka untuk bergerak sendiri. Namun, sudah lebih dari 5 bulan, kakaknya belum juga pulang.

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita kerumahku? Orangtuaku akan pulang malam. Aku takut sendirian di rumah." ajak Ino.

"Jika kau juga dapat berkata semudah itu, akupun bisa. Aku sudah kesepian selama dua tahun ini. Aku takut. Dan selama ini, tak ada yang memperdulikanku." Jelas Sakura.

"Sudahlah ... jangan bertengkar. Dari semua yang kalian alami, masih ada banyak orang yang lebih menderita. Dan maksud Ino pun agar kita berkunjung kerumahnya. Benar 'kan?" ujar Hinata memisahkan perdebatan di antara mereka.

"Ya ... kupikir, aku harus lebih berhati-hati dalam berbicara."

...

...

...

Sorenya, Sakura dan Hinata pergi ke rumah Ino untuk sekedar bermain. Ino memang terkenal kaya, namun tidak pilih-pilih dalam berteman. Ketika memasuki rumah Ino yang mewah itu, Sakura ternganga melihat banyak sekali barang-barang yang indah disana.

"Orangtuamu pasti menyukai barang-barang kuno." Ujar Sakura.

"Ya. Oh iya, aku ada kabar bagus! Lihat ini." Ino memberikan kode agar Sakura dan Hinata mendekatinya yang sedang bermain laptop.

"Lomba menulis?"

"..." Ino mengangguk.

"Wah ... hadiahnya juga besar sekali. Uang satu juta _yen_!" teriak Sakura tak percaya.

"Bisa dicoba tuh. Kau 'kan pintar menulis, Sakura!" ujar Ino. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita makan cemilan. Ibuku meninggalkan banyak camilan disini sebelum dia berangkat. Aku ambil dulu, ya!" Ino pun segera pergi ke ruang belakang, mengambil beberapa toples cemilan dan membuat tiga cangkir teh untuk mereka.

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya,

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang temannya, Temari. Sakura yang saat itu sedang menulis, kini beralih pandangan kepada seorang teman sebangkunya itu.

"Aku sedang menulis. Aku ingin mencoba ikut lomba menulis." Jawab Sakura.

"Hah ... surat dari kakakmu saja belum kau balas, sekarang kau malah mencoba menulis untuk lomba?" Temari kini duduk disamping Sakura.

"Sauke-ni-san pasti akan membalasnya. Minggu ini!"

"Maaf maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Kau memang selalu serius dalam menulis,ya!"

Perkataan Temari tadi mengingatkannya pada surat yang ia berikan pada kakaknya. Saat menulisnya, ia benar-benar sangat serius dan berharap sangat akan balasan dari surat itu. 'Atau jangan-jangan, kakak tak membalas suratnya karena tulisan yang tak terlalu penting baginya?' Sakura mulai berbicara dalam hati.

"Jangan melamun woi! Kau ingin kerasukan?" perkataan Temari itu membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ya ampun, kenapa ia berpikir sangat lamban?

Sepulang dari sekolah, Sakura segera menulis surat kembali.

_Oni-san, apa kabar? Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tak membalas suratku yang kemarin? Kali ini, tolong dibalas,ya!_

_Kapan kakak pulang? Aku menunggu kedatanganmu setiap waktu. Jangan mencemaskanku, aku baik-baik saja disini. Apa kau kekurangan uang untuk membeli perangko? Aku kirim uangnya, ya. Siapa tau kakak butuh itu?_

_Oni-san, aku mohon balas suratku ini, ya. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu._

_Salam manis dari adikmu, Sakura._

Surat kini selesai ditulis, dan tinggal mengirimkannya saja ke alamat kakaknya, Sasuke.

...

...

...

Seminggu kemudian, surat yang dinanti-nanti belum juga datang. Sakura kini mulai cemas akan keadaan kakaknya. Sang nenek juga sering bertanya padanya tentang keadaan Sasuke itu. Demi menenangkan pikiran neneknya, Sakura pun terpaksa menjawab bahwa kakaknya baik-baik saja, walau sebenarnya ia pun tak tau.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura langsung duduk di bangkunya dan kembali mengerjakan tulisan proyeknya selama ini. Ia mengerjakannya dengan tekun, sehingga membuat sahabat-sahabatnya berharap banyak atas pekerjaan Sakura selama ini.

"Sakura, kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" tanya Ino dan Hinata yang kini menghampirinya.

"Hampir. Tinggal menyelesaikan Epilog-nya. Oh,iya. Ngomong-ngomong, nanti antarkan aku ke kantor pos, ya. Aku akan mengirim naskah ini. Sepertinya, istirahat kedua nanti akan selesai." Jelas Sakura.

"OK!" Jawab Ino dan Hinata serempak.

Sepulang sekolah, mereka bertiga segera pergi ke kantor pos untuk mengirimkan naskah. Sakura juga sempat bertanya tentang pengiriman surat yang bertuju kepada kakaknya.

"Kami sudah mengirimnya minggu lalu. Dan kami juga tidak mendapat surat yang berasal dari tuan Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar petugas.

"Oh ... baiklah. _Arigatou~_"

Sakura dan kedua temannya pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

...

...

...

**PEMENANG LOMBA MENULIS CERITA : SAKURA HARUNO (SEPUCUK HARAPAN)**

Tulisan itu kini dicetak tebal dalam sebuah postingan di media internet. Ino yang melihat tulisan itu terkejut. Ia sangat bangga dengan hasil kerja temannya selama ini yang membuahkan hasil yang sempurna. Dan saat disekolah pun, ia menceritakan berita itu kepada teman-temannya, termasuk Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kau bercanda bukan?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bercanda! Dan katanya, hadiah akan dikirimkan langsung ke rumahmu!" jelas Ino ceria.

"Ya, ampun ... aku tidak percaya. Nenek dan Sasuke-ni-san pasti senang mendengarnya. Aku akan menuliskan surat lagi untuknya nanti!" ujar Sakura girang.

"Sakura-chan, maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu atas surat kakakmu ..." ujar Ino memelas.

"Tentu saja tak apa. Kau 'kan sudah banyak membantuku. Terimakasih, ya!"

Mereka berdua kini terus menceritakan tentang lomba menulis itu, sampai-sampai tak disangka jam istirahat telah usai.

...

...

...

_Sasuke-ni-san, ada kabar gembira. Aku menang dalam lomba menulis! Kau pasti senang, 'kan?_

_Oiya, kak. Tolong balas suratku sekali ... saja. Aku sudah banyak mengirimkan surat untukmu. Kau pasti tak ingin membuatku menderita hanya gara-gara kau tak membalas suratku bukan?_

**Sakura Haruno**

Sakura kini mengirimkan surat lagi untuk ke-tiga kalinya. Ia berharap banyak untuk kali ini. sudah berapa surat yang tak terbalas itu ia kirim? Dan sudah berapa kali kakaknya itu membuatnya menderita? Ia kini yakin, dengan mendengar bahwa ia menang lomba menulis, kakaknya akan membalasnya dengan senang hati.

Dan harapannya itu terkabul. Hanya dalam waktu 5 hari, suratnya kini dibalas oleh sang kakak.

_Hai Sakura, aku tau kau baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak, kau pasti tidak akan berkirin surat padaku. _

_Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir. Orang-orang disini sangat memperdulikanku. Aku senang disini. ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih atas kiriman uangnya. Dan terimakasih sudah membuat kakak bangga, dengan memenangkan lomba menulis itu. kakak sangat senang._

_Maaf kakak jarang pulang. Karena kau telah menang, hari minggu esok kakak akan pulang. Kau tunggu saja di stasiun kereta antara pukul 3 sore._

_Salam baik, Sasuke_

Yah ... bagus! Sesuai harapannya. Sakura sangat senang membaca surat itu. Dan ia telah bersiap menunggu kedatangan kakaknya itu.

...

...

...

Hari minggu telah tiba, pada pukul 3 sore tepat, ia segera pergi ke stasiun untuk menjemput kakaknya. Namun tak seperti dugaan, kereta yang ditumpangi kakaknya belum juga sampai. Ia akhirnya terpaksa menunggu.

Sudah 3 jam ia menunggu. Namun belum juga datang. Dan tak lama kemudian, petugas memberi pengumuman.

"Kereta jurusan Amegakure-Konoha, sedang mengalami kerusakan. Jadi, harap maklum atas lamanya kedatangan kereta tersebut."

Setelah mendengar pengumuman itu, Sakura menghela nafas 'Mungkin kebahagiaan butuh waktu.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Dan se-jam kemudian, petuga memberi pengumuman lagi.

"Terjadi kecelakaan pada kereta jurusan ..." petugas berhenti sebentar.

"Semoga bukan Amegakure-Konoha." Ujar Sakura.

"Jurusan Sunagakure-Konoha." Setelah mendengar perkataan petugas, hati Sakura lega.

"Mohon maaf, yang terjadi kecelakaan adalah, kereta jurusan Amegakure-Konoha,"

DEEGG—

Hati Sakura berdebar hebat. Ia kini sangat takut. Ia lalu menanyakannya lagi pada petugas yang sedang bekerja.

"Kau pasti salah. Yang kecelakaan bukan kereta Amegakure-Konoha bukan?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Maaf nyonya, memang benar. Kereta jurusan Amegakure-Konoha mengalami kecelakaan pada perjalanan menuju stasiun." Jelas petugas.

"Apakah ada yang selamat? Kecelakaan karena apa?" tanya Sakura memaksa.

"Ada satu korban yang selamat. Dia adalah nona Tsunade. Kereta kecelakaan karena tabrakan dengan truk tanki."

"Ya tuhan ..."

Sakura tiba-tiba tergeletak tak sadar. Ia akhirnya dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.

...

...

...

Cahaya mengiringi terbukanya kelopak mata Sakura yang tengah terbaring lemah di ruangan perawatan itu.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" suara itu begitu khas terdengar di telinga. Neneknya.

"Nenek ... kakak ..."

"Sudahlah, kau harus beristirahat. Dokter bilang, kau kelelahan karena terlalu lama menunggu di stasiun." Jelas sang nenek. Tiba-tiba, ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan.

"Silakan masuk," ujar nenek. Dan munculah ke tiga temannya, Hinata, Ino, dan Temari.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata cemas. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kami turut prihatin atas kecelakaan kereta itu." jelas Temari. Mereka semua kini terdiam dalam renungannya masing-masing.

"Kakak bohong padaku. Katanya, dia akan memberiku kejutan karena sudah menang dalam lomba." Isak Sakura. Kini, tetesan-tetesan air mata mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Maafkanlah saja dia. Ini memang sudah takdir. Tapi, kakakmu sama sekali tidak berbohong padamu."

"Maksud nenek?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sebelum ia pergi ke luar kota, ia telah memberikan ini padaku," nenek lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak tua. Sakura membukanya. Isinya, sebuah kalung berbandul bunga, kumpulan tulisan dari kakaknya, dan sebuah syal rajut berwarna biru.

Sakura lantas membaca tulisan yang berlembar-lembar itu. ada yang menarik untuk ia baca.

_Sakura_

_Bunga cantik yang merekah di musim semi_

_Ku ingin, kau tetap ada disana selagi musim berganti sejalan dengan waktu_

_Meskipun aku pergi_

_Meskipun tak ada orang yang mempedulikanmu lagi_

_Kupikir, kau akan tetap menerima kasih sayang dari orang-orang_

_Sakura,_

_Aku berjanji, akan memberimu semua_

_Seluruh hidupku, seluruh yang ku miliki_

_Agar kau dapat bahagia disana ..._

Entah itu untuk siapa, entah itu sebuah apa, Sakura memandangnya dengan seksama. Bukan puisi, bukan karya sastra yang biasa orang anggap bernilai seni tinggi. Tapi, sebuah surat yang tak sempat kakak kirim padaku dulu.

"Kakak, terimakasih. Terimakasih. Jika kau masih ada sekarang, aku akan memelukmu erat. Aku akan bermain bersamamu, dan bersenang-senang. Aku berjanji, akan melindungi semua mimpimu, akan kucapai itu semua." wajah Sakura sendu.

Neneknya hanya tersenyum melihat seorang cucunya yang begitu menyayangi kakaknya, lebih besar dari menyayangi dirinya sendiri.

Kini, Sakura bangkit. Ia ingin mencapai semua yang kakaknya inginkan. Ia tak menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Ia menganggap, itu semua hanyalah angin lewat.

"Sakura, aku membawakan ini untukmu," Hinata menyerahkan sebuah kadi untuknya.

"Aku juga. Mungkin, ini dapat membuatmu senang." Ujar Temari juga menyerahkan sebuah kado.

Sakura tersenyum, "Terimakasih semuanya, terimakasih banyak. Kalian telah memberiku banyak." Ujar Sakura sambil merangkul ke tiga sahabatnya.

Mereka semua bahagia dalam satu tujuan, mencapai, menjalani, mempelajari hidup untuk lembaran yang baru. Membuka lapak baru, mengikuti jejak baik sang pahlawan hidupnya itu, Sakura berharap dalam hati, _"Semoga kakak bahagia di surga. Kak, lihatlah aku!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~THE END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Konichiwa minna? ^^

Arigatou udah mau baca FF ku. Mungkin ini gaje, aku juga sempet terhalang buat nulis ini, karena aku juga lagi buat FF berchapter. Jadi, agak-agak ... begitulah #plak

Ini emang bukan romance, maaf sekali. abisnya aku bosen buat yang romance, jadi pindah ke drama/family.

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kalian juga mereview FF-ku. Jangan langsung kabur ya ... /hoi

Sekian dariku, terimakasih. Sampai jumpa di FF-ku berikutnya. ;)

_Sign_, **Ulya **


End file.
